Discussioni utente:PRISON KEEPER
Benvenuto Ciao PRISON KEEPER, benvenuto su Kingdom Hearts, l'enciclopedia dei mondi Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Kingdom Hearts. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- SAIIX98 (Discussione) 12:16, ott 10, 2010 PRISON A dir la verità ho attivato il mio utente in modo che fosse raggiungibile per fare le prove per diventare amministratori. Sò che non lo accetterai ma non mi conviene personalmente scrivere in due Wiki che trattano dello stesso argomento. Inoltre se Lexaeus mi becca sono nella merda centrata. Comunque forse qualche contributo lo darò.-- 13:54, ott 10, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 E' comunque pericoloso, ma una mano ve la posso dare. Utente Per lavorare con voi cambierò il nome utente per sicurezza così in caso venga scoperta la wiki.-- 17:35, ott 10, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Wiki PRISON segui il mio ragionamento: creando un'altra Wiki di KH secondo te non se ne accorgeranno gli operatori Wiki? Senti cerco di convincerti: creando due wiki di kh è un vero macello, dico sul serio. Se io riesco a convincere Lexaeus 94 a trattarvi col dovuto rispetto (non arrivando fino a certe cose intendo) voi potreste tornare? In fondo PRISON tu sei uno dei primi utenti e hai creato a fatica le pagine degli Heartless e ti dico una cosa: di persone con cui litigherai ne troverai a centinaia nel mondo, io ho litigato spesso ma ho continuato il mio lavoro. A Lexaeus 94 non piaceva il tuo modo di dire "ho fatto più di metà wiki con 300/ 400 articoli ecc." perchè ti credeva un fanfarone vanitoso ma, in fondo, è un modo di apprezzare il tuo lavoro no? Era un po' come una concorrenza: provava a creare tot pagine come avevi scritto tu per raggiungere il tuo livello non era una vera e propria forma di cattiveria. Quindi ti chiedo nuovamente: se riesco a convincere Lexaeus potresti tornare e continuare il tuo lavoro? Io, sinceramente, penso che un'altra Wiki confonderebbe solo le persone. Prova a cercare a parlare con Lexaeus (lo sò sarà difficile ma porta pazienza e trova un accordo). Io calmerò Lexaeus se sarà necessario.-- 12:07, ott 11, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Cazzo ti avevo sbloccato. Lexaeus ti deve aver subito bloccato ma ora vado sulla tua pagina e ti sblocco. Anche per te è guerra aperta PRISON come mi hai detto esattamente quello che Lexaeus mi ha detto ovvero GUERRA APERTA. Io, come ti ho già detto, non sò se lavorare qui ma comunque sul tuo sito ci starò certamente. Io non blocco nessuno ma sblocco e basta mi dispiace. NO! SE LA BATTAGLIA DEVE CONTINUARE NON TI SBLOCCO. Deve finire questa inutile guerra! Perchè, invece di andartene, non hai proposto a Lexaeus di mettere nella sezione Heartless le cose scoperte dalla tua ricerca? La mia risposta è sempre no, poi saranno cavoli miei se non ti avrò dato retta, questo lo so. Tornerò tra un tempo indeterminato per vedere se avrai cambiato idea, visto che le acque si saranno sicuramente calmate. No, sia tu che Lexaeus mi state dicendo che è la cosa migliore blocare uno o l'altro. Non sarò io a deciderlo se sbloccarti o bloccare Lexaeus perchè io resterò neutrale e tenterò di far ricongiungere le due Wiki in modo che ce ne sia una ed una sola e sia tu che Lexaeus non litighiate. Come ti ho spiegato ritornerò quando le acque si saranno calmate. PRISON Grande PRISON sei tornato! Ma chi se ne frega se non hai trovato quelle immy (gioia). Le troverai più tardi quelle che hai già messo sono fantastiche! Ma dove le trovi? Sono meravigliose!-- 16:29, ott 11, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Vedi mi prenderai per deficiente ma: su questa wiki vuoi fare i mondi o su quella con Lexaeus? Comunque la tua proposta è interessante e direi che Lexaeus la accetterebbe di sicuri (quella pagina sui regolamenti). Per i mondi: sai che Lexaeus coordina e si incazza se non gli si propongono le pagine da creare? Prima posso provare a chiederglielo va bene?-- 16:48, ott 11, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Quello dei Mondi comunque non è un lavoro corto. Ci vorrà un po' quindi dovrai essere un'attimo paziente. Mentre si creano i mondi potrai finire gli unversed. Ne stò parlando a Lexaeus riguardo al discorso mondi. Ecco! Ecco dove era finita! Col nuovo look ho perso di vista molti link (anche quello del tuo sito). No mi dispiace PRISON ma te lo dico sinceramente: non mi va di scrivere anche su questa wiki. Preferisco rimanere là. Sull'altro sito invece continuerò a restarci sicuramente perchè lo trovo molto bello! Axel 8 INCAZZATO! PRISON MI HAI DELUSO SUL SERIO! TI SEI SPACCIATO PER ME OFFENDENDO LEXAEUS 94 E TU SPERI CHE IO TI AIUTA???? MA NEANCHE PER SOGNO! CON TE HO CHIUSO!! SPACCIARSI PER ME E' L' ATTO PIU' SPREGIEVOLE CHE TU POSSA FARE DOPO TUTTO QUELLO CHE HO FATTO PER TE (E NON SAI QUANTO) TU MI RINFACCI COSì?? BENE, PATTI CHIARI ED AMICIZIA LUNGA! NON TI OFFENDO PERCHE' CONTINUO A RISPETTARE TE E IL TUO LAVORO. CIAO! Axel 8 E dovrei crederti? Sarà l'ultima volta che crederò a questa giustificazione. Va bene, non voglio chiuderla con te, in fondo ci conosciamo ormai da un po', però non lavorerò sulla tua wiki questo no. Lavorerò solo sul tuo sito. Allora mi incazzo con SAIIX98. No, perchè agli accordi io perdo sempre. Ti ho detto che mi interessa di più continuare a lavorare sul tuo sito. LAVORO COMPIUTO il lavoro è compiuto Maestro R, proprio come mi ha ordinato AH AH AH AH!!!!!! DARK SCORPIONA. Copiando Lo sai vero PRISON ke tutto gli articoli non Heartless che finora ho visto sono nettamente copiati dalla nostra wiki? Quello che state facendo non è creare bensì copiare palmo per palmo ciò che viene scritto sulla wiki di KH.﻿ Axel 8 Ho letto Malefica e Braig e trovo che la strategia di Malefica sia uguale alla mia per terminologia. Inoltre le immagini sono le stesse (ovviamente di quest'ultime non se ne dispongono di molte quindi non è ua prova) Sì la strategia di Malefica è uguale alla mia descritta nell'altra wiki. Sì che è una tragedia (non greca ma bisogna accontentarsi). Quello che tu metti su questa wiki è lavoro MIO e di LEXAEUS. Le pagine seugli Heartless le avevi precedentemente create tu, quindi non ci sono problemi per quelle. Sì i template hanno più informazioni, questo è vero ma ti chiedo: che argomento è "guardie di Malefica"? PRISON quello che stai facendo è esattamente quello di cui ti abbiamo incolpato: finche copi le pagine degli Hearless, vabbè quelle le hai creato tu non ci sono problemi ma stai anche copiando articoli scritti da utenti non registrarti oppure non lavoranti su questa wiki! Quegli sono frutto del nostro lavoro, non vostro. Se devi creare, ad esempio Malefica la devi riscrivere con parole tue senza fare il copia ed incolla. Axel 8 Malefica e Braig non hanno quel template per esempio. Ah grazie per la spiegazione di Guardie di Malefica!-- 15:18, ott 27, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Io non posso più giustificarti per il semplice motivo che non ho prove per farlo. Pensa questa cosa da questo punto di vista: puoi dire che gli articoli che copi alla fine li rielabori ma ti baserai sulle informazini presenti negli articoli già scritti, quindi è come averli copiati. Devi proprio cambiare struttura e gergo se vuoi proprio averli scritti tu. Ok, la leggerò dopo perchè stò finendo di scrivere Macchia Nera. Li devo avvertire che tu manderai i tuoi sicari? Ok li avvertirò! Beh devo dire che anche i vostri sono lavori eccellenti! copying I have checked a number of random pages and the text is word for word identical, as are the images. This is copying. -- Wendy (talk) 17:40, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I can tell a variety of users are copying the content. This is why I raised the issue with the administrator. :However let me clarify the licensing rule. Unless you are the only author who has ever edited the original page and you are the one who places the content on this wiki as well, attribution must still be given to the original page and contributing author(s). I just checked a random page for authorship as opposed to simple copying (Ventus, Ventus) and it does not show you as ever having even edited the original page, yet the text is clearly a word for word copy, with only the infobox changed. -- Wendy (talk) 18:06, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Ti ho già detto Ti ho già detto che io non contribisco a questa wiki. Ti avevo detto di cambiare le infomrazioni nei vari articoli perchè altrimenti sono scopiazzate e ti chiedo se puoi evitare di mettermi di mezzo se prima non mi hai chiesto almeno il consenso. No non testimonio perchè ti avevo già spiegato cosa dovevi fare. Al massimo ti posso fare da traduttore. Axel 8 Insomma però il tempo ce lo hai avuto. Da quanto starà in piedi questa wiki? 3 settimane? Direi che è un tempo molto lungo in cui organizzarsi era forse la prima cosa da fare. BASTA! BASTA PRISON MI HAI ROTTO SUL SERIO QUESTA VOLTA! TI AVEVO CONSIGLIATO COME FARE E COSA FARE MA HAI SEMPRE TROVATO UNA SCUSA! IO ME NE VADO, NON NE POSSO PIU' CHE OVUNQUE VADA SI LITIGHI PER TE E CON TE! HO CERCATO DI PARATI IL FONDOSCHIENA TROPPE VOLTE E ADESSO NON LO FACCIO PIU'! TE LA SBRIGHERAI DA SOLO O ALMENO TI FARAI AIUTRARE DAI TUOI SICARI!﻿Axel 8 ﻿ Discussione Deku ti ha risposto nella mia pagina di discussione--SAIIX98 12:22, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ p.s. che cazzo è un shockpuppet? Ottimo! OTTIMO! FINALMENTE MI LIBERERO' DI TE! NON NE POSSO PIU' DI AVERTI COME PALLA AL PIEDE!! ADDIO ANCHE A TE!﻿ Axel 8 More copied pages Thank you for being so quick to clean up the page I pointed out. I notice that you have also found and fixed a few more copied pages which is great. Here is a short list of pages that still appear to have been copied from the other wiki at this time, but not exclusively created by you. Some of these were copied by Utente:SAIIX98, and a few have been added to or some sections are changed but not all. Please remove any remaining copied content from them (the descrizione parts are fine to leave, and any new content as well) or ask SAIIX to clean up the ones he made. I have tried to check carefully that you were not the main writer of these and that they are substantially word for word copies at this time; if you disagree please let me know and I will look again. Please also make sure that everyone on this wiki understands it is not ok to copy further content without attribution; should we discover that you are continuing to do so the wiki here will be closed and the user will be banned for violating Wikia's Terms of Use. *Malefica *Kingdom Hearts (serie) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days *Agrabah *L'Isola che non c'è *Isole del Destino *Linee Guida *Terra di Partenza *Orcus -- (you were not the only writer; recommend a link back to "original version" as copied, or you can go figure out what was added by the others and remove just that.) Either let me know when you have had a chance to take care of these or I will check back in a few days. -- Wendy (talk) 02:50, ott 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hi -- thanks for editing some of the pages. It looks like SAIIX has deleted the Linee Guida, which is also great. :I'm sorry, but the pages that you were not the only author for on the original wiki cannot be copied under the terms of the copyright unles all authors have credit given. :*Agrabah -- edited a lot by lexaeus 94 :*Isola che non c'è edited a lot by lexaeus 94 :*Isole del Destino started/edited by several others :*Terra di Partenza even if you heavily modified, Ducario still wrote a lot :*Orcus edited a lot by Axel 8 :I understand that you wrote large parts of these and that it would be frustrating to have to rewrite them. You can satisfy the copyright by linking back to the other wiki somewhere on the page if you prefer. For an example see what I added to the bottom of Agrabah. My italian is very limited; you can have it say something nicer ("based on text from", "original article" or whatever). You will notice that I also linked directly to the copied version rather than the current page. I got that URL from the History of the page on the other wiki. This way it is clear at what point the article was copied and any further changes made to it on the other wiki will not be included. If you would like help putting this type of notice on the rest of the pages in this list I would be happy to get the URLs. :I am sorry about this, but for collaborative projects it is important to give credit to all authors, not just the main author. Please let me know if it is still confusing. -- Wendy (talk) 02:47, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I notice you have copied another page today, Vichingo Aereo for which you are not the only author. Please either copy only pages on which you are the only author, or provide a link back to the original page as I described above when you make the copy! -- Wendy (talk) 02:54, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) This: "I copies only the contenet I write, the contenet write by other authors I eliminated or complitly modify. " is perfect. Thank you for making sure about that, and for working with me to clean up the articles. Good luck with the new wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 16:13, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) Grazie Prison Keeper! Solo una cosa volevo sapere: hai presente http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki? Questo è il sito che parla più o meno di tutto l'universo di Kingdom Hearts e mi chiedevo se si può prendere i testi da li per poi tradurli. Me la cavo con l'inglese e google traduttore poi fa al caso nostro per questo! Approposito, oltre ad essere un appassionato di KH da un bel pò so utilizzare photoshop, quindi posso fornirvi delle immagini (modificate) se me lo chiedete. Spero di aiutarvi con wiki. Luca Be mi lusinghi molto PrisonKeeper grazie! Ma tu hai facebook? Diventiamo amici! ;) Ce ne sono un migliaio su face di "Luigi Baldassarri"!!! xD Inviami tu la richiesta di amicizia oki? Sono Luca Andrea Cappelli (http://www.facebook.com/Terranort) Nulla di impossibile sta tranquillo. Elimino lo sfondo delle immagini e te le metto nella pagina, poi come organizzare la collocazione della immagini spetta a te oki? Approposito, Buona vigilia! =) Mi spiace se le immagini sono piccole, ma ho anche cercato i vari heartless su http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Heartless, ma la dimensione delle immagini è sempre scarsa. Posso toglierti lo sfondo a qualche heartless, ma non ingrandirle senza sgranarle. Questo è il migliore sito internet da dove puoi prendere delle immagini di Kingdom Hearts ad altra risoluzione. Il lavoro procede intanto. Se hai altro lavoro per me avvisami. Le immagini rimanenti Va bene ti do una mano con i Qualcuno. Per quanto riguarda le immagini di prima gli Absent Sillhouette e le trasformazioni di Marluxia, temo di non poter fare molto, perché sono molto molto piccole e questo causa un bel pò di problemi... Comunque creo una pagina per Riku oki? Ci sentiamo! =) ciao. mi chiamo salvatore e ho scoperto questo sito da qualche giorno,però mi sono iscritto sl ora. è un sito su kingodm hearts vero? io ho giocato al 2 per playtation 2 e lo ho trovato davvero bello, so che ne hanno ftt altri ma io nn li ho giocati. sn iscritto alla wiki inglese di kingdom hearts, sito davvero dettagliato. è bello che esista anche una wiki italiana su kh vorrei poter aiutare posso fare qualcosa? che ne dici se mi occupo dei keyblade? mi spiace non poter essere ulteriormente d'aiuto, sul serio, ma io ho giocato sl a kh 2 e qnd pss sl mettere i keyblade di quell'episodio, ti va? P.S. Si, sono su facebook ma non lo uso quasi mai, però se vuoi più tardi ci faccio un salto così ti aggiungo, oki? Bene, domani faccio già dei keyblade, oki? grz x avermi permesso d lavorare cn te, io amo kingdom herarts e sn felice d aiutare 1 altro amante dll serie cm me. Xemnas Hi. I removed some content from Xemnas that was copied from the other Kingdom Hearts Wiki, but not originally written by you. Please remember that you cannot copy their content directly without attribution. -- Wendy (talk) 06:03, feb 15, 2011 (UTC) Parlare .....io e te abbiamo in comune molte cose..... sarei molto interessato a parlarti.....conosci.....un sito.....dove ce sia 1 chat? Sn + amico k nemico, poxxo assicurartelo.....fammi sapere. Proprio come te cerco solo un po' di vendetta.............. anke io cerco vendetta cntr qll perxone..........vado dritto al punto: nn me sn registrato qui x lavorare a sto sito, ma x poterti contattare: ho un piano x dare 1 bella lezione a quegli stronzi e alle loro wiki di merda ma mi serve la tua collaborazione e soprattutto devo parlarti, pertanto: conosci un sito dove possiamo chattare e qnd dove ce sia 1 chat? Ohh..........ma io te ho già aggiunto su Facebook, già da un po' d tempo ormai (luigi baldassarri gst?). nn t dico ancora il mio nome che ho su face (nn voglio renderlo pubblico qui), saprai k sn qnd c incontreremo. dimmi il giorno e l'ora in cui 6 disposto a chattare x 1 oretta o 2, io c sarò..........o molte cose da dirti e sn certo k potremo fare ottimi affari. bn..........attendo cn profonda ansia la tua disponibilità, abbiamo mlt d cui parlare.......... Misterio Ciao!!! Ciao Luigi!!! Quanto tempo eh? Decido di scriverti qui, visto che non ricordo il tuo indirizzo e-mail...come te la passi??? Ho diverse buone notizie per te, e per tuo fratello. Proprio ieri, leggendo una rivista dedicata ai videogiochi, ho letto che hanno ufficializzato il progetto di un prossimo Legacy of Kain...yeah! Mentre per tuo fratello, ho una buona notizia riguardante il mondo di Kratos. A settembre uscirà la GoW Origins Collection, che comprenderà i 2 giochi per PSP (Chains Of Olympus e Ghos Of Sparta), su PS3!!!! Rimasterizzati in HD con supporto trofei. Figo no? XD Con questo ti saluto...Ciao! SAIIX98 11:48, lug 20, 2011 (UTC) Eccomi. spero vivamente nn sia tardi...........se nn c 6 già + poxxiamo fare dmn pomeriggio. se invece c 6 t aspetto su Face..........t ho kiesto l'amicizia qlk gg fa..........spr tu l'abbia accettata. snt io c sn ora. se hai le palle x discutere d cose importanti allora t axp su face, sennò fa cm vuoi, me troverò qlcn altro k vuole collaborare. Misterio MSN Ehi Luigi, non ti vedo mai connesso su MSN, come mai? Magari se effettui l'accesso possiamo parlare più facilmente, anche perchè scriversi tramite Wikia e Facebook è un pò scomodo no? Fra qualche giorno parto e vado al mare...se non mi rispondi in tempo, beh, ci si rivede a settembre...a proposito, tu quando torni? ^^SAIIX98 15:18, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh MY GOD E' STATA CONFERMATA LA RIMASTERIZZAZIONE DI BIRTH BY SLEEP SU PS3 CON TROFEIIIIIIIIIIIII :Q________ Lui sale e noi.................... Eih dmn pomeriggio alle 5 entra in chat t dv parlare d 1 cs k me ha fatto incaxxare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Entra ora k c sn!!!﻿ Chat Domani sera (domenica 4 dicembre 2011) ti aspetto alle 20:30 in chat. VOGLIO CHE CI SEIIIIIIIIII misterio Ammonimento Sappi che al prossimo vandalismo proveniente da un tuo ip che annullo sull'altra wiki mi rivolgerò direttamente a Wikia, chiedendo di effettuare un check-user per identificare i tuoi ip e farti bannare nel caso combaciassero con quelli che hanno vandalizzato su Kingdom Hearts Italia Wiki in questi ultimi giorni... Utente avvisato mezzo salvato, perciò cerca di rigare dritto, grazie. Don Tricheco; 02:28, dic 7, 2011 (UTC) Modera i termini ragazzino, io con il tuo ban non ho nulla a che fare. E comunque trattandosi di un ban alla singola utenza, potresti tranquillamente continuare a modificare/vandalizzare le pagine da sloggato o tramite un altro account... Ho diverse ragioni per sospettare che dietro quei vandalismi ci sia di mezzo tu, perciò resta comunque valido l'avvertimento di prima. Distinti saluti. ou lo so k ci 6 vieni su facebook IMMEDIATAMENTE e non scappare come al solito misterio